Over the past 40 years, there has been intermittent interest in an observer's ability to resolve a moving target, that is, in Dynamic Visual Acuity (DVA). Although there is clear evidence that this ability (a) differs widely among individuals, (b) is not assessed by standard (static) acuity measures, and (c) is a better predictor of performance in many realistic situations (e.g., driving, flying) than static measures, relatively little is known about the components of DVA and their relationship to stimulus variables. The experiments proposed here approach the investigation of DVA within a multi-channel model of the visual system. Within this framework, DVA is believed to comprise the integrated functioning of several distinct cortical and subcortical channels with specific functioning characteristics. These experiments seek to demonstrate this fact by employing manipulations that differentially affect the hypothesized subprocesses. In Experiment I, target duration is varied so as to isolate the saccadic eyemovement component from total DVA performance and to determine its relationship with velocity and luminance variables. In Experiment II, the moving target to be resolved is positioned within a large, constant-size frame that, theoretically, will hold constant the input from the low-frequency channels as other variables are manipulated. It is believed that these experiments will significantly improve our understanding of DVA as well as reveal a fruitful approach for future investigations.